


the path to happiness is long

by Menesty



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brothers, Confidence, Family, Feelings, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Self-Discovery, Surgery, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menesty/pseuds/Menesty
Summary: The beginning of Nico and Levi's relationship ... And the small disasters they have overcame to build their story and find their way to happiness





	1. First surgery together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi meet together in the operating room

It had been a week since the storm had occurred.

When a power pole fell, they were in shock for a minute, and Nico took charge. 

Kissing Levi passionately, he encouraged her to keep calm and, taking her by the hand, tightened her tightly while opening the back door of the ambulance.  They both descended and plunged to the ground, crawling to the hospital door.

Bailey greeted them with a sigh of relief. 

\- For hours we've been trying to reach you at the clinic, we feared the worst.

She sent Lévi to take care of patients who needed sutures and Nico Kim went to join the link that was in the operating room.

Sharing a last passionate look, the two men split up to save lives.

A week has passed, Levi has had no exchange with Nico since, ortho seems to be avoiding him, even if he has surprised many languid looks at him.

That morning, Karev brought together all the interns and surgical staff to plan the day's operations.  Link announces that Nico will perform an important orthopaedic surgery on his own, and that he gives him carte blanche to choose the intern who will assist him. 

A silence seals the room, all the interns estimate themselves, except Lévi who, with his eyes in the void, remembers every moment shared in the ambulance with the one who upset him and upset all his points of reference.

\- Schmitt, pronounce Nico.

Link then patted Schmitt on the back and congratulated him.

A hubbub ensued....  Schmitt the clumsy will assist Nico Kim in his first solo operation since his arrival in Seattle.

\- You're assisting me in the operating room today....  This deep voice makes him shudder and brings him back to reality...

\- what about me? why me?

\- Are you a surgeon?  You chose to be a surgeon....  Then it's time to show what you're capable of. 

Lévi looks at the orthopaedist with anguish and desire.

\- I won't disappoint you," he whispers....

Nico feels a shiver running through it all along his body, just a glance, just a whisper and he loses his mind for that little man.

 

They leave the room together and head for the elevator to reach the operating room.  Alone in the elevator, they exchange an intense look.

\- Nico....  Levi tries to express himself.

The surgeon rushed to the internal and kissed him passionately almost with violence.  Lévi pushes him back gently.

\- Nico....  We should talk about all this...

\- I've been running away from this moment all week....  You upset me and I don't know where I stand anymore...  The ortho answers him.

Levi is touched that Nico lets him see this vulnerability.... 

 

\- we'll talk, I promise...  But for now we're going to operate together.  Nico said firmly.

Once in the OR, they prepare and start operating. 

From the observatory, a large part of the team attended this premiere, some were betting on Levi's future blunders, under Link's disapproving gaze.

In the euphoria of his passion for Dr. Kim, Levi had not yet realized the importance of this moment in his professional life.  Returning to reality, he began to panic.  Nico was no exception. 

\- Stop....  He said.

Everybody stop what they were doing and keep quiet.

The ortho is staring at her shaky intern.

\- Schmitt....  Look at me....  Schmitt....

Lévi looks up and plunges into the eyes of the man he loves....  God, yes, he loves him.

\- You're a Schmitt surgeon...  You're good at it...  All you need is confidence....  I chose you....  I trust you....

 

Levi feels his eyes stinging....  No one has ever spoken to him like that.

\- You like Schmitt pictures....  So look at the patient and think he's important to someone's life.  Imagine that you have met in your life, a person who gives you the impression that you exist...  That you can no longer imagine life without this person....  Well the patient must be essential for someone and you must do everything to allow him to live and feel again that he exists fully...

Levi literally drinks Nico's words....  He would like to shout his love to her, right now in front of everyone.  He looks at the patient and understands that the most important thing was him at that moment.  And that he must stop thinking about something else...  His fears are nothing...  The patient's life takes precedence over everything else.  He lifts his head, straightens up and plunges his determined gaze into the world of ortho.

\- I'm ready. I'm ready.

Nico ordered the operation to begin, they operated side by side for hours, without a word or a carelessness.

\- And that's it, we're done....  

The entire staff applauded as well as the last observers, including Link, who was more proud than ever of his assistant.

It's over....  Levi feels proud...  But as soon as he releases his last instruments, his nerves fail, his legs fail.

Nico leads him into a guardroom so he does not perform in front of everyone.  
\- You did it ... You did it ... I'm so proud of you ...  
\- I was so scared ... I imagined that you were the patient and that the slightest mistake on my part would kill you ... And I ... I will not be able to live without you ....  
Nico feels a shiver run through him again ... He wants to run away at the same time and wants to take Levi in his arms.  
\- do you know why I have been avoiding you for a week?  
Levi shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders.  
\- because I can not imagine my life without you and it's unbearable.

Levi explodes with anger.  
\- Me neither ... I can not imagine my life without you ... But what is unbearable is that you refuse to live what we have to live. Why ?  
\- I'm afraid ... Afraid to love you and lose you ... Or to lose myself ...  
Levi did not expect such an admission ... He thought Nico rejected him for fear of his lack of experience ...  
He breathes deeply and dares to caress the cheek of the great man who had just been so vulnerable. For the first time in his life, he feels strong.  
\- I'm in love with you ... I feel fully alive only when you touch me ... I want to live this story with you ... With you I'm not afraid ... Although the future holds ...  
Nico plunges his anguished gaze into Levi's ... The desire he finds makes him tremble from head to toe ... Abandoning his good resolutions, he kisses Levi passionately while locking the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first fanfiction. I Hope you like that. I'm french, I hope my english is understandable... since episode 15-08, many scenarios are trotting in my head. if you like it, I'll share others.


	2. Ghost of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Nico's past resurfaces and makes the god ortho vulnerable...

Levi wakes up in a good mood this morning ... He has managed to convince Nico to give their relationship a chance, and since then, the moments shared with him are joyful, tender and full of promise for the future.  
Levi told him he was in love, but did not expect a return ... He understood that Nico was not ready to talk about feelings.  
He smiles thinking of this strong man and very cool doctor, who loses all his means at the mere touch of the clumsy intern.  
Two days they could not see each other, their schedules do not match ... A text from Nico tells him that he will take it at the end of his service today.  
Revived by this news, he takes the road to the hospital, he has been in general surgery with Dr. Grey for a week, he has to take care of a patient who has flirted openly with him for 2 days.  
After an exhausting day, he ends his tour with this famous patient.  
"Josh Sherman ... 45 years ... Hospitalized for intestinal pain ... A tumor on the colon was diagnosed ... Ablation of the tumor planned tomorrow in the operating room by Dr. Grey - recites Levi.  
\- Rest soldier, joking the patient.  
Meredith nods. "Thank you Schmitt, make sure that the protocol is followed for patient preparation, I go back to sign all this in a quarter of an hour."  
Levi finds himself alone with the patient, a 45-year-old man, rather handsome and very enterprising.  
"Dr. Schmitt ... When I get out of the hospital, I hope you'll have a drink with me ...  
\- We will give in to your recovery, laughs Levi ...  
Josh takes a sensual voice and says to him "Yes, before making further acquaintance ... Sexually speaking I hope ...  
Levi blushes and stammers  
\- you are rather direct and I am flattered ... But my heart is already taken ...  
\- Man? Wife ? Your heart, ok ... But I especially want your body ... Insists the other.  
Embarrassed, Levi laughs blushing even more ... Then tries to change the subject ... "Mr. Sherman do you have relatives to warn of your presence at the hospital ? No visitor for 3 days ..."  
The man shrugs his shoulders and replies: "I had some men, nice Schmitt ... I taught more than one to the pleasure of sex ... It was good time ... A beautiful collection of young and inexperienced lovers ... "  
Levi has pity for this gay Don Juan, who is drowning in solitude.  
He finishes filling the file when Meredith reappears to sign the document.  
As they agree, a deep voice is heard at the door of the room ... Hey, said Nico smiling to Levi.  
Meredith says, "Dr. Kim, I'm freeing Dr. Schmitt in a minute ..." She looks up to see Nico freeze, staring at Josh Sherman with a furious glare. Levi finishes his file and raises his head in his turn, the look of Nico to the patient ice cream.  
\- Nico Kim ... Nico ... How are you?  
\- It's ok Josh ... Not thanks to you ...  
Josh burst into a bad laugh ...  
Levi looks at the two men who are defiant ... He does not understand anything ... He feels Nico about to explode ... He who is so tender and cool usually.  
\- Schmitt, I'll wait for you at the entrance to the hospital ... And he leaves hurriedly ...  
Levi remains a moment paralyzed ... "Go ahead, Schmitt," said Meredith. "He needs you ...  
Josh laughs: So you're the lover of my little Nico ... That's one thing we have in common Dr. Schmitt.  
Levi rushes to join Nico, he needs explanation, he needs to be reassured, he needs Nico ...  
He hears Meredith shouting at him:  "Schmitt... Listen to him ... For once, shut up and listen to him."

Levi finds Nico sitting on a bench in front of the hospital. His shoulders are sagging, and he holds his head in his hands. Levi sits next to him in silence and puts a hand on the thigh of his lover. Nico jumps, looks at Levi and smiles tenderly at him.  
"I'm sorry ... I ...  
\- It's nothing ... Levi stopped short, shut up and listened, he smiled at Nico, urging him to continue.  
Nico takes a deep breath and says: Josh is ... Josh was ... Pffff ... When I was a young student, I was working in a bar ... I met Josh ... I had relationships before him, but did not assume them in the open ... Josh guided me so that I accept my homosexuality and that I make my coming out ...  
\- he was your gay Sherpa ...  
Nico exudes a smile at the reminder of this memory of their first fight ..  
\- Yes, sort of ... I came out, my family reacted very violently, breaking contact with me ... I became depressed and thought that Josh would be there to support me ... He chose this moment to stop calling me and not coming to see me ... weeks later, he went home, to tell me coldly that his work with me was over, that he had nothing left to do. To learn ... I had only been a gay apprentice to educate for him ... While he was ...  
Nico stops to look at Levi and is silent, for fear of hurting him.  
Levi feels his heart squeeze in pain, too busy thinking about this new story for him, he forgot that Nico had had boyfriend before him, and the jealousy is there ... It's silly, it's the past, but he is jealous anyway.  
"You were in love?  
\- I thought it deeply, viscerally ... I thought I was dying ... And finally I survived and collected adventures with no tomorrow, closing the door to feelings ... Then I devoted myself to my medical studies. ..  
Levi thought for a moment, jealousy makes his stomach ache, he has to go beyond that.  
\- Finally thanks to this rotten Josh, you became a god of ortho ... If he had stayed, love would have distracted you ...  
Nico looks surprised, then burst out laughing ... Levi joins him, and they both laugh together.  
\- You know Nico ... Josh is desperately alone and his health is very altered ... He makes me sorry ...  
Nico shrugged and shook his head.  
\- I wish you slept with me tonight ...  
\- A whole night in your arms?  
\- Yes if you'd like to.  
Levi gently kisses Nico on the lips, smiling.  
\- Let's go home, my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a second chapter that I hope you liked ... I like the idea that the strongest of the two men is not necessarily the one we believe...


	3. I would like to tell you so much ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night together, Nico wants to understand how he feels ... The meeting with the ghost of the past the day before disturbed him ... He knows something broke when Josh abandoned him and that it prevents him from letting go of his feelings ... He asks Levi to help him understand each other ...

Nico keeps his eyes wide open, he can not sleep. He looks at Levi sleeping near him ... Their first night together ... He had forgotten how nice it was to fall asleep in the arms of another ... He had many adventures, but none of them made him want to share the awkwardness of waking the next day.  
He has been thinking for hours, trying to understand his own feelings ... How does he feel about Josh and his past behavior ? What does it feel for Levi? This inability to put words on what he feels annoys him ... And close to him, the clumsy young intern, who always knows how to say how he feels when he feels it ... It will be necessary that he asks him for advice to help him understand each other, Nico thinks while going back to sleep.

Levi wakes up in a bed that is not his, he smiles and stretches happily. This night was extraordinary, sleeping in the arms of the person we love, the first time that makes him want to start over again and again.  
He hears noise coming from the kitchen, gets up and finds Nico busy preparing breakfast. He watches her for a moment, then slips behind him, squeezing him close, kissing her on the neck. Nico smiles.  
\- Breakfast is ready, sit down, said Nico passionately kissing Levi.  
Levi settles down, his body still shakes after this kiss.  
\- I'm hungry...  
Nico laughs and serves him a good deal of scrambled eggs and coffee.  
They eat silently ... Nico says, "- I would like you to tell me what you felt when ... He hesitates ... When I ... When I rejected you after our first kiss ..."

Levi raises his head and then looks back into his coffee. He whispers for himself "shut up and listen to him" ...

Nico insists: "hey Levi ... I need you to answer me ...

\- It's ... It's just ... Baffin Levi ... Meredith Gray advised me to shut up and listen to you ... Because you need me to listen no? And I talk too much ...

Nico smiles and then becomes serious again.

\- I envy you know ... You always say everything you think when you think ... You express your feelings without thinking ...

\- Yes ... But I'm awkward and it often brings me trouble ...

\- Levi ... I need you to tell me what you felt at that moment ... I think that can help me understand ...

\- ok ok ... First remember how this shared kiss was strong, abrupt, revealing for me ... I had the feeling to exist fully and that life began ... And you there have ended in the minute that followed ... It's as if you had opened the door with a smile, and when I took a step to cross it, you had closed with violence. .. I was stunned ...

Nico smiled sadly, "I beg your pardon for that"

\- Then the elevator doors closed, and I felt an icy cold invade my body. I went to Joe's for a few drinks. Helm was there ... I told her everything ... She listened to me, comforted ... She said a lot of horror about your behavior ... I cried ... Then after a night of restless sleep, the feeling that took over was anger, I wanted to never see you again ... And at the same time I was anxious to never again feel the fullness discovered in this kiss ... And...

Levi stops talking ... Nico is silent and his eyes shine ...

\- Did you hate me then?

\- To hate you? No, I do not hate anyone ... And whatever you did, you will always remain the man of my first kiss ... The one who made me discover who I am ... No, I was just very very very anger.

\- Yes I remember your anger ... Fortunately Bailey forced you to work with me that day ...

\- Yes, I could tell you everything I had on my heart ...

Nico smiles sadly ... "I'd like to be able to express everything just like you ...

\- And I, I would like to be big, strong and sure of me .. like you ... You will be able to express your feelings before I took a little muscle ...

They both laugh heartily.

Nico says: "Thank you for sharing this with me ... I'm trying to sort through what I feel ... This meeting with Josh has brought back difficult things from my past ... Do you think that I should tell him what he did to me?

\- Yes ... Saying things allows you to exorcise ... Whatever his reaction, just talk to him, can do you good ...

Levi stammers and adds, "Do you still love him?

Nico shakes his head ... "No, it's not about that ... But the anger is still there and prevents me from moving towards my feelings ... towards you ...

Levi blushes, he loves this man so much and would like so much that he loves her in return ... He fixes his plate ...

"It's cold ..." he said, cutting his omelette with his fork.

A long silence settles.

"What time does Josh have to be operated on?

\- In the early afternoon.  
\- I'll see him before  
\- Nico ...  
\- Yes ?  
\- This man is alone, desperately lonely ... He sweeps anything that wears pants ... And whatever he says it does not make him happy ...  
\- And?  
\- And nothing ... Anyway ... Well ... well ... it can be good for him too to know what you felt ... To know that one day was important for someone ... Even if he made you wrong…

Nico smiled and nodded: "How do you always find the right words? I ... I ... You marvel every day a little more ...

After this morning conversation, a little too serious, they are preparing for the hospital ... Their work day will begin ...


	4. I'm not the right person to talk to....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Account Settlements

Nico notified Link as soon as he arrived, he has to leave at the end of the morning.

"So that the past resurfaces, man... I hope he won't leave you in the same condition as you were five years ago... I hope that neither your past nor your present loves will depress you again, eh? My friend, you're an extraordinary surgeon and a cool guy... And you have to stay that way..." Link is worried about Nico, he insists... "Exceptional ortho surgeon... I know that.... I taught you everything you know..." They both laugh, and go back to work.

11:45 am - Josh Sherman's room

"So Dr. Schmitt... Your heart is taken by my little Nico... The way he looks at you is quite clear about the reciprocity of this love.... No matter what he says, Nico is a sentimentalist... That's why I left him... He liked the idea of loving me but didn't love me... And being unable to fall in love myself... History was doomed in advance....

\- You shouldn't say all this to me, you know that...

\- I know that well.... You are not the right person to talk to.... And I should have said all that five years ago... But...

\- Should you have said everything five years ago? - Nico's deep voice fell like a cleaver... Schmitt trembles, this tone, the tone of the elevator.... The rejection... Calm, firm and without appeal.... He cannot help but feel his throat knotting when this memory is recalled.

\- I'll let you two talk.... I'll be back in 15 minutes to prepare you for the operation, Mr. Sherman.

Levi walks towards the door, passing near Nico, their hands graze each other. "See you later..." Nico quietly whispers as he walks by, he follows him with his eyes.

"You've never looked at me like that," Josh said to him.

\- maybe not... Hello Josh....

\- Hi, little Nico.

Nico can't help but smile.

\- Your need to feel superior is always present... At the time I thought it was tenderness... Naive Nico.

\- Not everything we've shared is to throw away Nico...

\- No, probably not.... You didn't answer me. What was there to say five years ago?

\- Many things.... This story was to end...

\- Why?

\- Because you were going to hold on to me like a life preserver... You would have wanted me alone to give you all the love your family took from you when you learned of your homosexuality... And I was unable to do that... I don't want to like.... Neither you nor anyone else... Attachment is guaranteed death....

\- This is absurd.... To love is to have the feeling of fully existing.... When you left, you killed my trust in love... 

\- You liked the idea that I love you... But your future was not with me... You would have left me later, for a younger man, more in love... I was a kind of pygmalion for you.... This kind of relationship has no future.

\- Maybe... To be angry with you, to hate you... It allowed me to survive...

\- And not to hate your family, who rejected you...

\- Indeed.... But it also made me suspicious and cold... I'm afraid I'll never be able to express my love to...

\- To Dr. Schmitt.... Words are just words.... The way you look at him is a mixture of desire, wonder and pride... You certainly love him...

Nico smiles....

\- He is so funny, touching, sexy, shy, kind, clumsy, natural, sincere... He upsets me... he doesn't calculate anything... He lives... I'm not sure I'm up to the task.

\- So don't do like me.... Don't give up on him for the wrong reasons and live your story without hesitation. The funny thing is that he has no awareness of his seductive power... I flirted with him for three days, and he reacted as if it was impossible for me to talk to him.

\- I like that about him..... At first glance, I liked it... I hit on him, he was blushing, he just happened to be... But he didn't respond to any of my advances.... One day I kissed him, just to see if... And I felt that this meeting would change my life...

\- Tell him... I'm not the right person to talk to....

Nico puts his hand on his ex's.

\- Thank you Josh.... Seeing you again is not such a bad thing after all... Good luck with the surgery.... Nothing serious?

\- The biopsy will tell... 

Levi enters the room to prepare the patient.... He looks at the intertwined hands of the two men.... Jealousy embraces him again.   
Nico gets up and whispers to him as he passes by: "When you get out of surgery, page me... Need to see you soon...", He caresses the collar of Levi's blouse in a very suggestive way, and leaves.

Staying alone with the patient, Levi gets active, annoyed.

\- Relax, Dr. Schmitt... You have nothing to worry about.... He's madly in love with you... But again, it's not me you should hear it from....

Schmitt smiles and prepares the patient for surgery... Dr. Grey is waiting for him in the O.R.


	5. the kiss of too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh comes out of the hospital ... Nico drinks a beer with Josh ... The interns arrive at Joe's... And that's the drama !!!

On the side of Levi:

One week after Josh's surgery, the patient would finally be out of the clinic. Levi was happy that this man was finally coming out of their lives.   
He did not feel comfortable with this guy, for two reasons ... Firstly because he was Nico's ex-boy ... And secondly because he regularly tried to flirt with Levi, even though he told him clearly that his heart was taken by Nico ...  
It had been a long week, Levi had not been able to spend time with Nico after the night together ... Their always different work schedules and the fact that he works exclusively with Dr. Gray this month. He missed her terribly.  
The day's over, Taryn offers to join Casey, Qadri and her for a drink at Joe's. Levi agrees, a drink will do him good.

 

On the side of Nico:

Nico is overwhelmed this week ... With Link, they are linking operations operations ... He has not a minute to him ... nor a minute to grant Levi ... He could not even talk to him after solving the problems of his past with Josh ... Will he manage to find the courage to tell him that he loves her even if it terrifies him ... Letting go ... He is able to let go in all areas of his life, except as soon as one talk about feelings. But with Levi, he feels such an osmosis, he wants to try everything to make this relationship work ... He loves it ... He knows it ... It does not matter the past ... the inexperience ... They will learn to build together ...  
Arrived at the locker room to change, Nico sees that Josh offers him a drink at Joe by SMS. Josh came out unscathed from the hospital, good news, a last drink with his ex, before looking to the future with Levi, seems like a good idea.

 

Later ... at Joe's place ...

 

On the side of Nico:

Nico and Josh chat happily over a beer, relaxed.  
All of a sudden, Josh leans over and puts his lips on Nico's. He is surprised by the kiss of Josh ... This kiss has the taste of the past, the memory ... Nothing to do with those they share with Levi ... Fiery ... Passionate ... Shaking his will. .. Opening perspectives of pleasure and happiness ... Everything to his thoughts, he pulls away from this kiss that has already lasts too long. He frowns: Josh ... I love him ... I do not want to spoil anything ... Josh smiles: it was a goodbye kiss ...  
Josh gets up to go out, Nico follows him with his eyes and remains stunned ...

 

On the side of Levi:

Josh passes near the interns and slides to Levi: just a kiss of farewell ... a wink, a smile and he leaves the bar.

The 4 interns settle at a table ... Taryn distribute the beers ... Levi looks into Nico's eyes ... He wants to read, understand ... And at the same time, it hurts ... He wants to scream ...

Casey: Me, in your place, I would put my fist in the mouth ...  
Helm: Me, in your place, I'll go to a gay bar and fuck the first sexy guy ...  
Qadri: Me, in your place, I will throw myself on Kim, I will tear off his shirt, and show him who is the sexiest ...

Levi sighed, his eyes riveted on Nico's at the other end of the room ...  
Bah you are not in my place, he moaned while drinking his beer ... Me, in my place, I want to tear off his eyes ... I could make a crisis of hysteria ... I may be able to burst into tears ... I could ... I could ... drown in his beaten dog's eyes ...  
"The beaten dog's lips were against those of another a few minutes ago," Casey said.

Levi stifled a grunt.

 

On the side of Nico:

Nico feels paralyzed when he sees the 4 interns staring at him with haggard eyes ... Levi has bulging eyes that start to shine ... He wants to join him, tell him that it's nothing, that he I like it ... But that look, desperate and cold, makes it ice-cold and leaves it powerless to move.  
Several doctors pass by and greet him, he does not see them, does not answer them ...  
His eyes cling desperately to those of Levi ... He has the impression that if he lets go, he loses it.

A hand is resting on his shoulder, and he hears Link's voice. "Hey, my boy, you're in pretty trouble ..."  
\- He will not forgive me ... I have absolutely no excuse for this kiss ... And I hurt him ... Still ... And he does not say anything ... Link is worse than anything , this silence, this look that kills me ...

\- You'll have to do something, said the ortho to his assistant ... If he gets out of here without you reacted, you will not get it back ...

Nico moaned, still fixing Levi in the eyes ...  
Link will sit with the other doctors present and all watch the scene.

 

On the side of the internals.

Casey: Do you want me to hit him?  
\- No ... No ... You might lose your job ..., Taryn holds Casey by the arm.

The door opens ... Provocative, Josh reappears with a smile on his face, he hands his business card to Levi.

"Ah Dr. Schmitt ... I forgot ... If it ever did not work with my little Nico, call me ... I'm very interested to teach you ..."  
No one had time to react, Levi punched the man's face, who stepped back with the violence of the blow. Josh rubbed his chin as he headed for the exit. Levi remains stunned by his gesture ... Ouch my hand ...

 

\- Good enough now ... Joe ice cubes please.  
Recovering his confidence, Nico gets up, grabs the bucket of ice that Joe hands him and approaches Levi.  
He said to him with an authoritarian tone: "put your hand in there ...  
\- Do not worry about me ...  
\- You're a good doctor ... You do not use your fists to fight when you're a surgeon ... So put your hand in the ice ...

Avoiding Nico's gaze, Levi put his hand in the mirror.  
Nico signals to the 3 other interns to depart.  
The two men are alone in the middle of the bar, all the others watching the scene.

\- we have to talk ... Levi, listen ...  
\- I have nothing more to say ... Anyway ... What do you want?  
\- I want to talk now.  
\- No… but I mean, "What do you really want? ". You flirt with me, you kiss me, You reject me ... You worry about me ... You kiss me again ... You tell me about your past ... You assure me that Josh does not count for you ... We share a beautiful night together ... Then nothing ... And there you kiss your ex, in front of everyone ... And the only thing you find to tell me is: we need to talk ... I hit a guy who is 2 times my size ... And my hand hurts ...

Levi spoke quickly, his tone is sharp even if he whispers almost ... He wants to scream but too many people are present.  
Nico thinks, he has no excuse, he knows ... He must tell him ... But not there, not like that ... With firmness, he puts a fresh cloth on the swollen hand of Levi, then pulling by the arm he takes him outside.

Arrived outside, he sticks Levi to the wall and kisses him with passion. This kiss leaves them both panting. Before Levi speaks again, Nico starts ...

"Ok you're angry ... You have the right to be angry ... For weeks I'm blowing hot and cold ... That I'm sending you contradictory signs ... And this kiss with Josh ... It was a kiss of goodbye he stole me ...

\- A long kiss of goodbye ...  
\- Yes ... Maybe ... In fact when he kissed me, I compared with our kisses to you and me ... Nico blushes a little to this admission.  
\- Ah and I lost the comparison ... So, you continued to savor his lips ...  
\- But damn Levi ... Shut up and listen to me ... No you have not lost ... Your kisses make me completely crazy ... When you're near me, I feel like cotton ... I would like to spend my life in your arms ... I feel alive and happy when I'm with you ... And I want to melt in you, enjoy you, make you cum ... Damn, Levi ... I know that appearances and my behavior play against me ... But I ... But I…  
\- You ... What, damn it?  
\- I love you ... I love you ... And it's been weeks since my brain pushes me to refuse his feelings ... And that my heart and my body are attracted totally by you ... The heart has its reasons ...  
\- ... that the reason ignores ... Levi smiles ... Nico ... I love you too ... But you really hurt me tonight ... And because of you I really hurt in the hand ...  
\- I'm so sorry my lover. But I'm asking you one last chance and I promise you to show me the best of boyfriends ... And the best teachers in bed ...

They look at each other and laugh together. Nico takes Levi's lips in a passionate kiss.


	6. Sequels of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later ... The shock to Nico's head during the storm has consequences ...

Nico and Levi are at Nico, they wake up in each other's arms after a night of hot sex.  
"What happiness! Exclaims Nico.  
Levi smiles, then takes a very serious look ... Levi calmly lists.  
"If I count well since our first kiss ... You rejected me ... We suffered a storm, where you could have hurt you seriously just because you're stubborn ... A ghost of the past named Josh appeared to put us in the test ...  
\- I kissed you thousands of times ... You told me that you loved me ... I told you "I love you" ... We made sex... Nico laughs ... There is no that disasters my lover ...  
\- I am a walking disaster ... So I try to ward off bad luck by listing past catastrophes ...  
\- Everything is fine baby. I love you and we have a long day off just for us ... Let's go to bed ...

Nico throws Levi on the bed and kisses her passionately ...  
\- Ok I'm ok ... All day in bed ... I'll show you how I learn quickly ... Say ... it means we're together ... You're my boyfriend? I want to say…

Nico has his eyes fixed and in the void, he does not answer anything ...

\- No, but it's too early to define that ... I'm enjoying the moment ... Nico? Nicooooo !!

Nico falls all over his body on the bed, inert. Levi fixes a second, his unconscious lover, reacting like a doctor, he takes his pulse and listens to his heart ... his heart beats normally ... But aside from this heart that beats, Nico does not respond to any of Levi's solicitations. Do not panic ... Especially do not panic ... He picks up the phone and calls for help.

In front of the hospital, Dr. Hunt and Dr. Lincoln greet the ambulance.  
\- Man, 30 years old, unconsciousness, stable constants but no recovery of consciousness since 18 minutes ...

The two doctors see the paramedics take the patient out of the ambulance and recognize ...  
\- Damn Nico ... cries Link.

Hunt: "I'm doing it ... Casey beeps Sheperd. "

At this moment, Levi, haggard, emerges from the ambulance, he had time to pass pants and shoes, he is there shirtless ... In front of the eye of Hunt.

\- Schmitt? You were with Dr. Kim? What happened ?  
\- He was fine ... He seemed to be fine ... He was talking ... He was laughing ... Suddenly his pupils remained fixed, he stopped and fell ...  
\- He fell from above?  
\- Uh ... No ... He was almost lying in bed ... stammered Levi.

Hunt looks at Link, who nods ...

\- Good since you're here Schmitt will prepare you and you will accompany me in the follow-up of the patient.  
Link: - Without wanting to upset you Dr. Hunt ... It would be better for another intern to assist you ... Dr. Schmitt ... He's not on duty today.

Hunt raised his eyebrows: Ok ... Casey, Helm ... With me ...  
He runs behind the stretcher taking Nico to the hospital. Casey and Helm say in chorus to Levi. "Everything is going well, stay close to him ..."

Levi and Link stay alone staring at the hospital door ...  
"Come Schmitt, we will not make good doctors today, neither you nor me. "  
They enter and head to the box where doctors are busy around Ncio ... Amelia Sheperd arrives and orders a scanner in emergencies.

Levi and Link stares at the empty box, they wait for Nico to come down from the radio ... All of a sudden, he feels a fabric covering his shoulders ...  
\- Take a blouse, dress up, not the moment to catch cold and get sick ...  
\- Dr. Lincoln ... Thank you for not saying anything earlier ... It's not that I'm ashamed of Nico ... But I do not know if ... I do not know if we're ready to make things official.

Link winks at him ...  
\- All right Schmitt ... You'll have plenty of time to talk about it when he wakes up.

Hunt arrives and addresses Link: "The scan is not good, big subdural hematoma, Sheperd will operate right away to remove compression in the brain. Do you know if he has been shocked lately? Do you know his relatives? His family ? You have to warn them ... Do you know what he wants to do if he does not wake up? "

Levi moans as if he had just been stabbed ... The two doctors look at him, Link puts a comforting hand on his arm.  
\- I do not know any close to Nico ... He is in total break with his family for years ... The people closest to him that I know apart from me ... It's ...

Link questioned Levi with his eyes ... Levi, between two weak breaths, nodded his head.

\- Dr. Hunt ... The closest person to Nico is Dr. Schmitt ...

Hunt turns to Levi, he finally understands the situation, and apologizes apologetically.  
\- I'm sorry Schmitt, in the urgency of taking care of the patient, I did not understand the situation ...

\- A month ago during the storm, the wind violently threw his head against an ambulance, he had a contusion that has dissipated but ... Visibly ... I'm going to vomit ...  
Schmitt running outward and vomiting.

Sheperd operates Nico assisted by Casey and Helm ... Helm murmurs to Nico ... "You're not going away now, you have lots of things to live, my little Levi flourishes and is happy ... He needs you ... You need to live your love together ... Fuck you'll hold on ... "

In the observatory, Link and Levi are sitting, they watch the operation ... Everything seems to be going well ...  
\- It's my fault ... I'm a disaster and only attracts catastrophes ... And now it's Nico who suffers ...  
\- Schmitt ... Do not say anything ... Do not say bad things about the man whose my best friend is in love ...  
\- It is true…  
\- Nico was swept away by the wind, while you had advised him to go out because the wind forced ... It's not you but his stubbornness that is involved ... And the strength of the wind ...  
\- Yes, but I shouted at him, he went out to hear me no more ...  
\- He went out doing the proud, as if he was stronger than the wind ... And you saved him by taking him in this ambulance and giving him enough to refresh his bruise ...  
\- But I did not even think to tell him to be examined ..  
\- Nobody ... Nobody thought about it ... There are lots of doctors here ... No one thought of telling him to have a scan after the shock ... None of the incumbents ... No residents ... Not even himself ' thought about it ... You're an intern Levi ... You're not responsible for not thinking about it when none of us thought about it. He is my best friend, he came to operate with me that day, after the shock and not for a second I thought to ask him if it was ok, if he needed a consultation ... For a month, I works almost 12 hours a day with him and I saw no signs, no symptoms ...  
\- But you realize ... For a month, he had this hematoma in the brain ... A month difficult emotionally for him ... I am a ball ...  
\- You're no more a ball than him ... You had just had a little trouble agreeing on your feelings and your desires ... But now you've been here and as soon as he gets better, you can savor your happiness. Happiness is rare Schmitt, when we found, we must not let go.  
\- Good thing I did not punch him at the bar  
\- What?  
\- Casey proposed that I hit Nico to calm down when I saw him kiss his ex.  
\- When you saw his ex kiss him ...  
\- Yes ... It's the same.  
\- Fortunately ... you could have killed him.  
Levi looks frightened Link, Link bursts out laughing.  
\- All going well, Sheperd is the best in his field, you know it. I work with Nico for years, it will be a god of ortho ... As good or better than me. So everything will be fine ... The universe is not going to take it away from us.

Amelia looks up at the observatory and signals to them that she has finished.  
He joins her near the room where Nico was installed.  
\- Everything went well, I removed all the blood in the hematoma that compressed the brain ... There is more to wait until he wakes up.  
\- He risks neurological sequelae? Link request  
\- A priori no ... The brain has not been deprived of oxygen ... But we will really know what it is when he wakes up.  
\- Can I stay close to him? request Schmitt

Amelia looks at him surprised and Link says:  
\- You go to eat a piece first, you are pale as a linen ... I stay close to him until you come back and you have taken colors.  
\- But...  
\- it's not negotiable ... Helm, accompany him to the cafeteria and make sure he eats, then he can come back to Dr. Kim.  
\- Well Dr. Lincoln ... Helm grabs Levi by the arm and takes him to the cafeteria.

Link turns to Amelia: "Schmitt is the closest person to Nico ...  
\- Ok ... I do not understand everything ... But I trust your words.

Link settles near Nico and speaks to him softly:  
\- Hey dude ... You can boast of having scared us ... Take your time but wake up as you were before this discomfort ... I still have a lot to teach you ... Until ortho 't have more secrets for you ... And then, you waited for so long to meet tom soul sister, it seems that it is the good, Nico ... You're right ... Under his appearance of weak microbe, he has a sacred strength of character this Schmitt ... He spent the day nerves raw, he did not collapse ... He really holds the road ... You are his strength, Nico ... As much as he is yours visibly ...

Ten minutes later, Levi comes back running.  
\- Dr. Lincoln ... I ate, I'm fine, I need to stay close to him now.  
Link watches Taryn running to catch Levi.  
\- Yes Dr. Lincoln, he ate and had a coffee ... He's exhausted, but I think nothing and no one will stop him from staying close to Dr. Kim ... she said sorry.  
\- Ok ... Ok ... Schmitt ... You sit there and you sit ...  
Levi sits on the seat near Nico's bed and takes his hand, he has so much to say but at the same time, he is exhausted ... He puts his head on his arm and falls asleep his hand clutching that of his lover.

From outside the room, Hunt, Sheperd and Link watch them ...  
Amelia says: it's been a long time?  
\- A few weeks ... They are beautiful both ... They can bring a lot of beautiful things  
\- It's true that lately ... Schmitt looks less clumsy ... less shy ... less left ... This is the effect Kim probably ... says Amelia  
\- The cupid of the hospital hit again ... said Hunt.  
They smile all three then leave to go about their business.

Nico opens his eyes, he has an atrocious headache, he does not recognize the place ... A minute ago, he was ready to make love to his boyfriend ... And there, he was obviously on a bed of hospital with an abominable evil of a skull and a hand that clasps his. He squeezes that hand and sees Levi jump.  
\- Oh my love, you're awake, I need to call Sheperd ...  
Nico caresses the cheek of Levi ... It is very real ...  
\- No .. Wait ... what happened?  
\- You lost consciousness ... I asked you if I could consider that you were my boyfriend ... And you lost consciousness ... In fact it's because of the shock of your head during the storm ... You had a hematoma ... Sheperd did you operate ... yes sir experienced when you undergo a shock, you must think to be examined after ... You could have died, damn ... And ...  
\- Levi ... I beg you, stop talking ... Just kiss me.  
Levi kisses Nico, then hugs him.  
\- Yes ... I'm your boyfriend ... We are a couple and I'm proud that you want to introduce me as your boyfriend. Said Nico.


	7. when the family appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is an unbearable patient ... His family arrives in ortho ... Levi does not feel comfortable in the situation ...

\- Nico ... You're obnoxious... How can a doctor and such a cool guy, be the worst patient in the hospital?  
\- I'm not obnoxious... I'm sick of being nailed on this hospital bed ... Patients need me ... And my boyfriend also needs me ... No?  
Nico makes Levi the most seductive smile to try to coax him ...  
\- That's it, take me by the feelings ... What have you done for Taryn to come and get me to calm you before she she strangles you?  
\- Nothing ... I just told her gently that she was doing badly to install the perfusion ... At the same time she is student, she is there to learn no? And it seems that I am an excellent teacher ...  
Levi understands the hint and blushes, then picks himself up, bursts out laughing ...  
\- Charming that you are ... Here, you are not a teacher, you are a patient ... And the patients do not give a medical lesson to the doctor, even to the students... Then you will stop it for 3 reasons. The first is that I love your eyes and that it will annoy me that Taryn tears them off ... The second is that Taryn is my best friend and I would not choose between you two to annoy me ... Okay ?  
\- And the third?  
\- The third ... If you're still quiet for 2 days, you should leave the hospital ... And I promise you a reunion of explosive sex, as soon as you're on feet ...  
Nico swallowed hard to evoke these future reunions ...  
\- Hum and come to provoke me on a bed of hospital so that my doctors find me in erection during the consultation, you find that nice to you?  
\- And I did not even touch you, think baby ...  
Levi bursts out laughing at Nico's crumbling mine. He kisses her tenderly.  
\- Be nice to your doctors and you will have your well deserved reward.  
Levi blushed in his own words, and fixed Nico unconsciously passing his tongue on his lips.  
"Get out of here," Nico told him, "Or I fuck you here on this hospital bed."

Dr. Sheperd arrives with Taryn Helm ... They look at them, Nico glaring at Levi and Levi blushing to the ears.  
\- Dr. Schmitt, you're not in my service today, and it's not time for visits ...  
\- Sorry Dr. Sheperd, I only came to reason with Dr. Kim before he made all the neuro service completely crazy.  
\- Good initiative ... But now go and go about your business, you will come back in visiting hours.  
\- What service are you in today? Nico asks him  
"Ortho ..." Levi said as he left the room, followed by a grunt of Nico's rage.

Levi goes to the ortho service when a young Asian guy calls him.  
\- Excuse me doctor, I'm looking for Dr. Kim, he should work in this ortho hospital ... Well that's what I was told ... Well, that's what I read in this review medical ...

The young man shows him an article about the work of Atticus Lincoln and his assistant Nico Kim, and their upcoming arrival at Grey Sloan Memorial.  
\- Indeed, sir, Dr. Lincoln and Dr. Kim are working here ... Do you have an appointment?  
\- Yes we have an appointment with Dr. Lincoln for a consultation ... But we would have wanted to meet Dr. Kim for ... Finally it's personal ...  
\- On the other hand, Dr. Kim does not work today ... I'm going to the ortho department follow me, I'll introduce Dr. Lincoln ...  
\- Yes, wait, I'll go get my mother and we'll follow you.

Levi looks at the young man heading towards an older lady, she is sitting in a wheelchair, he speaks to her for a moment, she looks sad, really sad. The young man pushes his mother's chair towards Levi.  
\- Hello, I'm Dr. Schmitt. I will accompany you to Dr. Lincoln.  
\- Hello, young doctor. You are very nice, we do not want to disturb.  
\- You do not bother me ... I'm on duty with Dr. Lincoln today, and I'm a little late ... Let's go

Levi arrives to Link, followed by the patient and her son.  
\- Dr. Lincoln ... Sorry for being late ... I had to go to neuro to give a sermon ...  
Link bursts out laughing.  
\- Still ... It's about time our friend gets out of the hospital before he makes everyone crazy.  
\- Did you know he could be so unpleasant?  
\- No ... He's an exceptional person ... As long as he's healthy obviously ...  
He both laughs heartily. 

Then Dr. Lincoln turns to the patient.  
\- Hello Madam…  
\- Kim ... Ms. Kim ... Nice to meet you Dr. Lincoln ... I'm happy to meet you twice ... I hope you'll be able to help me, my osteoarthritis problems are disabling me more and more ... And meet my son's mentor is a real honor for me.  
\- Are you Dr. Kim's mother? * Levi and Link can not help but exclaim together. *  
\- Yes…  
\- And I'm his brother, Adam ...

Levi becomes very pale ... Ah no it will not start again, still puzzles in sight, he thinks ...  
\- Dr. Lincoln ... Can I instead go to general surgery today? Dr. Grey has a very important operation planned and ...  
\- And Dr. Qadri is going to assist her... So no Dr. Schmitt, you're staying with me and we're going to face this day and the surprises they bring us together.   
Ms. Kim, sit down on this bed, I'll come back to you right away as soon as I have a look at your file.

Link takes the full file of radio and scan that the son of the patient hands him.  
\- Dr. Schmitt, install the patient, I'll be back in a moment.

Levi tries to smile and invites the patient to settle down, he gives her enough to put on a sick smock.  
\- Are you all right Dr. Schmitt? You are pale ...  
\- Yes do not worry about me madam, I'm a little tired but everything is fine ...  
\- I heard you speak with Dr. Lincoln, you manage the unpleasant patients so that your colleagues have peace?  
\- Uh no madam ... In fact this patient is my ... friend ... And everyone thinks that I am the only one to be able to reason ... Unfortunately, since a week that he is hospitalized, I had to intervene more than once a day so that he stops torturing all the neuro service ...  
\- Some people can not stand being addicted, and being sick makes me really addicted, Dr. Schmitt ... Look at me ... My knees have so much osteoarthritis that I can not even walk without outside help ... And that makes me crazy ... So I might make the ortho service crazy, if Dr. Lincoln agrees to take me in charge ... Tell me do you know when my son returns to his service?  
\- No, madam, I have no information about it at the moment ... You warned him of your arrival ? Levi asks, knowing the answer very well.  
\- No ... We did not warn him ... We have not spoken to him for 5 years ... I am very afraid of his reaction ... I do not know why, I tell you all that ... We hardly know each other ... You have looks very nice and sweet, Dr. Schmitt ... I hope I do not bother you with my questions.  
\- No madam ... * A little still, he said to himself, as long as she stopped interrogating him ... He did not know how to lie, but could not present himself as the boyfriend of his son ... And he too feared Nico's reaction ... By Josh, he had learned that the family had chased him 5 years ago, but the subject had not been discussed since ... Levi really does not know what to say. *

\- Tell me Dr. Schmitt ... Earlier you were talking about your ... friend ... Do you mean boyfriend?  
\- Uh ...  
\- I do not want to bother you Dr. Schmitt ... It's just that ... How do you say ... I wonder a lot about homosexuality, and the chance that I hear you talk about your friend ...  
\- Mum !! * Adam Kim intervenes severely. *  
\- Yes Madam. I wanted to talk about my boyfriend ... And if I can answer your questions, I will be happy to discuss with you about the topics you want ...

Link reappears.  
\- Well Mrs Kim, I hope you brought your bag because if you agree, I will very quickly program an operation to relieve your joints. Dr. Palmer did not offer you a right knee prosthesis?  
\- Yes, Dr. Lincoln ... But I wanted your opinion ... And that of my son ... And if the diagnosis is confirmed, I wish it was you who operated me ... I know that doctors can not operate members of their own family ... And my son ... might refuse to operate anyway ...  
\- I know your son, madam ... He is my friend and although there was difficulty in your relationship, he would never refuse to take care of a patient ...  
\- When you say friend ... Do you mean boyfriend?  
\- No madam ... My friend, my best friend ... We have been working together for years now ... I teach him to become an ortho god ... And he is a very good student ...  
\- You were her friend when ... When ... *She burst into tears*  
\- Yes madam, I was already his teacher, and I helped him overcome this painful ordeal of being chased out of his family and abandoned by his boyfriend at the time at the same time. Your son is strong, but it will take years before he can love and trust again.  
Link's tone is harder than he'd like ... 

Levi feels uncomfortable, he's fidgeting with one foot on the other ... He approaches Link, while Adam tries to calm his mother .  
\- Dr. Lincoln, I think it would be better for me to change service this week ... I do not know what to say to this woman without lying to her ... And what should I say to Nico ... I can not lie to him ... And I will not be able to look him in the eyes ...  
\- Too late Schmitt, you already know that his mother is there ... And we'll have to tell him ... You are the best placed to handle this situation ...

He turns to the Kim family.  
\- I entrust Dr. Schmitt to take care of you during your stay in the hospital ... And he will assist me for the operation. On the other hand, Ms. Kim, I have to tell you that your son is not on duty today, but we will let him know that you are here. I can not predict his reaction and what he will do, but it is important that he knows you are there, is not it?  
\- Yes Dr Lincoln ... That's one of the two reasons that I came here against my husband's opinion ... Renaming one of my children was the biggest mistake of my life ... I have to to seek forgiveness even if I have to spend the rest of my life there.  
\- Mom ... You dramatize ... He's your son ... It's not you who threw him out ... It's dad ... I'm sure Nico will forgive you ...

Mrs. Kim smiles sadly, then takes a mischievous smile and returns to Levi.

\- So Dr. Schmitt ... Are you in love with the boy you were talking about earlier?

Levi begs Link's gaze, but Link smiles at him with a sorry look ... He may be the best placed ... But he knows he's gay for a few weeks, he has not even spoken to his mother yet ... And here he has to talk to Nico's mother.

\- Yes madam, I'm very much in love with this guy.  
\- You are happy ?  
\- I think so…  
\- How did your family react when she knew you were gay?  
\- My family is not yet informed madam ... I saw my first relationship with a man recently ... And the circumstances (and the catastrophes that have accumulated, he thinks) have not allowed me to take the time to announce it to my mother. I do not think it's news that's between two doors.  
\- No indeed ... Our son taught us one evening at dinner ... With all the sweetness that I know him ... he had fear in his stomach ... But he told us calmly ... He chose simple words to reduce the impact of their senses ... It was a bomb that exploded in the family ... Without anyone reacting ... His father, my husband, threw him out saying that he was dishonouring the family ... it was very violent ... We all gave up ... He never gave any news and we have not taken ... Until this article in the medical journal ...

Schmitt can not help imagining the young Nico, chased away from his home ... He has a stomach ache to think that he could have lived such a painful thing, tears run down his cheeks.

\- Dr. Schmitt ... I'm sorry to make you cry ... I understand you're worried, you'll have to announce it to your own family someday.  
\- My mother loves me ... I'm sure she will not react by chasing me ... 

he said in a tone drier than he would have wanted.   
\- Forgive me madam, this conversation is a bit trying.  
\- I do not blame you.

Levi looks at his watch, it's 13:00 at last. He apologizes to the Kim family, and runs off to the neuro department. The time of visits to begin.

He arrives at Nico's room, and finds him bawling a nurse.  
\- Do not pay attention ... Excuse him ...  
The nurse goes out looking up to heaven, saying that she would never work in ortho with this tyrant. Levi laughs, Nico is bubbling with anger.

\- My love, you're unbearable ... If you continue like this, no one will want to work with you when you resume service ...  
\- Of course .. you ... and Link ...  
\- Yes ... But without nurse or anesthetist, it will limit the possibilities of surgical operation ...  
\- I did not scream at any anesthetist or at any competent nurse.  
\- Stop Nico ... Stop ...  
\- I'm going out tomorrow, Sheperd just told me ... Will you come to take me home?

Nico takes Levi's hand and draws him close to him.  
\- Yes of course ... And if you feel like it, I will settle in your home during your convalescence.  
\- To take care of me? * said Nico with stars in his eyes. *  
\- To take care of you in all areas, yes. * said Levi kissing him * Baby, I have something important to tell you, I do not know how you will react and I'm a little afraid ...  
\- What Levi, not yet catastrophism ...

Levi takes a deep breath.  
\- Your mother and your brother Adam are here ...  
\- What? Why ? How do you know ?  
\- They saw an article in the medical journal that talked about your arrival here. And your mother came to see Dr. Lincoln because of his osteoarthritis.  
\- But she was already supported by Dr. Palmer for his osteoarthritis ...  
\- She wanted Dr. Lincoln's advice and yours ... She wanted to get back in touch ... She's unhappy you know ...  
\- I too was unhappy ... I was desperate ... I had a depression ... 5 years ... It took 5 years ...  
\- Dr. Lincoln told him that you would be informed of his presence ... But he was not told anything more ... He refused to dismiss me from this case ... I will respect your decision, even if it must force me to lie ...  
\- I need to think ... Leave me baby please ... I have an intense migraine ...  
\- Nico?  
\- I love you Levi ... It's not about us ... It's about deciding if I still have room in my life for those who chased me ... Whatever I decide, you'll always love me ?  
\- You just said it ... It's not about questioning our relationship ... I love you Nico. I'm going back to ortho, Dr. Lincoln has entrusted me with the case of your mother, to me exclusively ...

With a sorry face, Levi caresses Nico's cheek and their lips join in a tender kiss. Levi leaves the room to return to ortho.

Nico drops into his pillows with a sigh, closes his eyes and yells ...  
\- Nurse ... I have an excruciating migraine to relieve ... Nurse !!!!!


	8. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico still terrorizes the neuro service ... His brother comes to visit him

Nico rale on the nurse who adds an analgesic in his infusion. Link appears at the entrance of the room with a big smile.

\- Excuse Dr. Kim, Karen ... He's not in his normal state ... Would you believe me if I told you that normally he's the most charming man? Come to work in ortho and you will see ... The day and the night ...  
\- Thank you Dr. Lincoln, but I'll take the time to digest this week with Mr. Kim, the patient ... Before considering the possibility of wanting to work with Dr. Kim ... But it's not won, I warn you ... * The nurse laughs, coming out. * I leave you with your friend.

\- Do not mind anyone talking about me like I'm not here?  
\- Ah Nico ... Tell me you're going out soon ... I can not stand hearing the worst things about you ... Your reputation really suffers from your dirty patient character ... And then I need Schmitt in ortho, not to send it to you 3 times a day so that you calm down.  
\- It's good, I'm going out tomorrow ... And people could be more conciliatory with me, I still had a brain operation ...  
\- But people know Dr. Kim, charming, smiling and full of joy ... You can understand that they have struggled to endure your dirty character for 8 days. Have you only smiled for a week ...  
\- Yes, every time I see my boyfriend ... I would not want to run away already ...

Link laughs ...

\- Do not run away any more until tomorrow, I beg you ... By the way, your mother and your brother are here ...  
\- I know, Levi told me.  
\- The universe paces things, it brings you every problem to solve, once the precedent is gone ... He first brought you love ... Then he shows you the way to repair what needs of being.  
\- Yes like making me lose consciousness, 1 month after the shock ... Thank you the universe for this hematoma in my brain ...  
Link gives Nico the file of his mother.  
\- Your mother wants your opinion on her osteoarthritis ... For the rest ... What are you going to do?  
\- A few weeks ago, my answer would have been without appeal ... My resentment would have forbidden me to see my family again ... But my life is changing ... I'm happy ... As soon as the pain relievers have taken effect, I will study the file and I will try to think of all that ...  
\- Go gently ... An operation of the brain is not trivial, and I need to find my student in shape very quickly.

Adam Kim appears at the door of the room.

\- An operation of the brain?  
\- Hello Adam ... God you're a real man ... These last 5 years have transformed you ...  
\- Hello Nico ... I heard a nurse complaining about a patient named Kim ... I came to see ... And yes, I took 5 beautiful years ... And here I am, 24 years old, married and daddy for a few months ...  
\- Wow ... I'm uncle then ... * Nico smiles *

Link gets up, leaving the two brothers to their reunion.

\- Nico, you keep that smile until tomorrow ... I do not want to hear a single nurse complaining ... Mr. Kim, good evening ...  
\- Ok Link, I promise to keep smiling ... Levi finishes his service at what time?  
\- I think I'll be able to free him around 6 pm ...  
\- Ok then I promise to keep smiling until 18:01 ... If it does not happen, I start to moan again ...  
\- You're a pretty kid, Nico. See you later ... Call me when you have studied the file.

Link goes out and the silence settles between the two brothers.

After a long moment, Nico said, "Do you have pictures of your wife and child?  
\- Yes I always have one in my wallet ... That's Shanya, my wife and Stacy, my daughter.  
\- They are wonderful…

Nico looks at his brother, his smile freezes and tears come to his eyes.  
\- I missed that ... Your marriage ... You who become a man ... You who become a father ... A big brother should be there in those moments.  
\- We did not choose, Nico ... Papa chose for us, that day ...  
\- Yes, but once the time has healed my wounds, I should have come back to you ... at least to you ... Being a big brother is a big responsibility, I completely ignored all that ... My pain and my anger ' have blinded ...  
\- And I, I was ashamed to have left to do dad without saying anything ... I was ashamed to have thought, just for a moment that maybe he was right and you cast shame on the family ... I ask you to forgive me ...  
\- Hey, I have nothing to forgive you ... You were a teenager who lived under the roof of his parents and who respected their principles ... You're not ashamed to have ... You did not choose ... By cons, never parents should reject their child for what he is ... And for that I blame them ...  
\- Nico, please ... I do not want to hear that ... Mom ... Just tell me you'll go see her and you'll listen ... Whatever you decide then ...

Again, the silence is heavy ... Adam changes the subject ...  
\- Tell me, big brother ... Do you have a boyfriend?  
\- Yes ... I'm in love ... It's a nascent story but promises beautiful things ... It's sweet, kind, understanding ... It looks like I'm the most wonderful person in the world ... I feel good with him ... But I feel so vulnerable. The poor, I just made him live a week of hell.  
\- That's Dr. Schmitt, is not it? It was he who had to intervene several times a day to calm his sick boyfriend who was terrorizing all the neuro service ...  
\- I'm sick boyfriend ...

They both laugh out loud ...

\- You know Mom has traumatized him with her questions about homosexuality since this morning ... She loves Dr. Schmitt ... She will be happy to know that the man Dr. Schmitt is talking about so fervently is you ... There is no doubt that this man is crazy in love with you ...  
\- It's reciprocal ... Even if life has not made it easy for us ... Or perhaps it's me who complicated things finally ...

Adam becomes dark.  
\- By the way, you did not answer me ... Why an operation of the brain?  
\- A few weeks ago, there was a storm ... I wanted to cross the ambulance bay between the clinic and the hospital, and the wind sent me on an ambulance head first. Levi came to my rescue and we were able to take refuge in an ambulance ... Everything ended well.  
\- It does not explain the operation and the fact that you have been hospitalized for 8 days ...  
\- All was well, until last week, I felt unwell and remained unconscious ... Dr. Sheperd had to operate urgently because a hematoma had developed in my brain ... And here I am, in full form or almost ... Some migraines persist but it's okay ...

\- You forgot to say that you wanted to cross this bay despite that I warned you of the danger ... Stubborn that you are ...  
Levi enters the room laughing.  
\- Good evening Mr. Kim ... You found your brother ... It was complicated to explain the situation to your mother this morning ...  
\- Let's say I understand your discomfort better, Dr. Schmitt ...

Nico looks at his watch.  
\- 17:57 ... Link dropped you earlier to make sure I did not moan about anyone?  
\- That's exactly it ... He said precisely "Schmitt, go right into neuro and try to stop Dr. Kim from making the service completely crazy. Let him keep smiling, Schmitt, especially since he keeps smiling until tomorrow. "Obviously, too, you traumatized him ...  
\- Dr. Schmitt ... How's my mother doing? Finally our mother?  
\- She spent the afternoon asking me a lot of questions about my life as a gay ... And about the love I have for my boyfriend ... More or less embarrassing questions, knowing that the man whose I had to talk to him all the afternoon is his son ... But that I could not tell him ... And as I'm not really someone very calm and sure of me, imagine the ordeal was this day. Other than that, I love your mother, she is adorable ...

Schmitt sits on the chair next to Nico's bed, and takes his hand.  
\- My little brother is married, and I'm uncle ... That's great ...  
Levi smiles ...  
\- Congratulations, Mr. Kim ...  
\- Adam ... You can call me Adam ...  
\- I hope we will have the opportunity to meet your little family.  
\- With pleasure…

Nico moaned while holding his head ...  
\- I think I have to sleep a little ... Then I will study the record of mom ... And give my conclusions to Link ... But I think that my opinion should agree with his ... He is the god ortho ...

Adam gets up to go out.  
\- I'm going back to Mom ... I will not tell her that I saw you for the moment. You are free to decide when you will be ready to see her. See you tomorrow, big brother ...  
\- See you tomorrow, Adam ...  
\- Good evening, Dr. Schmitt ...  
\- Levi ... you can call me Levi ... Good evening Adam.  
Stay alone, Levi and Nico stayed for a long time, their eyes fixed on each other. Levi slouched in bed against Nico and kissed him tenderly.

\- Tomorrow ... Link gave me my day so I could take you home and take care of you. I have the impression that everyone is ready for anything to get you out of here ... * Levi laughed heartily *. I'm going to dinner with my mother tonight ... I think it's time to tell her ... I'll talk to her about us ... She has the right to know that I'm happy ... And especially to understand why I'm going to disappear completely from home for 8 days ...  
\- Since you're going to take care of your recovering boyfriend ... Whatever his reaction, I'll be there, I'll stay with you ... You know? I hope you are sure.  
\- I know it, my love. I love you. I'll let you sleep. And see you tomorrow.  
\- I love you…

Levi got up and kissed Nico. Then he went to the door, he turns to look at Nico, and smiles ... Nico has already fallen asleep with exhaustion ... A lot of emotions for him today ... And others will come the next day ...   
Levi climbed into his car to take the road from his mother's house ... He feels the anxiety growing in him ...


	9. discussions mother/son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks to his mother ... Nico listens to his mother ...

20:00, At the Schmitt's

Levi goes home, his mother is busy in the kitchen, he breathes deeply, it feels awfully good.  
\- Good evening mother…  
\- Good evening my son ... Do you dine with me?  
\- Yes, I'm free tonight ... I'm not permanently in the hospital ... I take a shower and I arrive.

Mrs. Schmitt smiled at her son and finished preparing for dinner in joy.  
Levi goes down to the basement get ready for dinner ... He feels nervous, makes lots of speeches to prepare to announce the situation to his mother ... He shakes his head to remove the anxieties that appear ...  
Tomorrow, Nico will leave the hospital and they will finally be able to meet again ... This week, they flirted, excited each other by very strong looks ... But they could only exchange a few kisses from the lip service ... All his body claims the hands of Nico ... He has the impression of bad breath when Nico is absent ...  
\- Levi ... We go to the table ...

The call of his mother brings Levi back to reality, he runs to join his mother in the dining room. Facing each other, they eat their meal.

\- So, big, how are you doing in the hospital?  
\- This week, I'm working with Dr. Lincoln in ortho ... I like that a lot ...  
\- Oh yes you told me about these new doctors, Dr. Lincoln and Dr. Kim, if I remember correctly ...

Levi blushed as he heard his mother say the name of his lover.

\- Yes, they are great doctors ... But Nico does not work this week ...  
\- Nico? Dr. Kim, then?  
\- Yes, that's it mom ... Mom?  
\- Yes, my grand?  
\- Something is very important in my life, right now ... Outside of my medical studies ... Something really important, and I would like to talk to you about it ...  
\- I'm listening to you heartily, Levi ... Does it have anything to do with your sudden absences, with that smug smile that I catch on your face, with the moments you're dreaming, with the fact that you have not touched your computer for weeks?  
\- Yes, probably a little bit of all that ... I met someone mom ... And this meeting completely messed me up ... I feel totally dependent on this love ... I feel to exist totally through of this relationship ... I met me by meeting this person ...

Mrs. Schmitt has tears in her eyes as she listens to her son so emphatically. She was so worried about him, he had no friends except her video game mates, and she never knew a girlfriend, even though she has, once or twice, seen young women come out from his room in the early morning. She takes a deep breath, aware that if he tells her about this story, it's because she's very serious.

\- You seem very in love, my boy ...  
\- Oh yes mom, I'm completely crazy about love ... And what's even more fantastic is that this love is shared ...  
\- Then why do you seem so anxious in talking to me?  
\- I'm afraid of your reaction when I tell you who this person is ...

Mrs. Schmitt frowns and watches her son for a long time ... She remembers the last weeks ... The many summaries of days that her son did her ... His big jokes with his friend Taryn, his wonder to work with Dr. Gray and discover ortho with Dr. Lincoln and Dr. Kim ... Suddenly, she understands that the blush on Levi's cheeks each time he spoke to Dr. Kim had a whole other meaning than the one she gave it… She smiles…

\- So that was it ...  
\- What ?  
\- I thought that your blushes, when you told me your days in recent weeks, were due to your feeling of inferiority and wonder at the surgeons you met in your work ... But in fact, my son fell in love ... Crazy lover of ...  
\- From Nico, mom ... From Nico Kim ...  
\- The future god of ortho has so upset your feelings ... I find it so wonderful my darling that you discover love ...  
\- Even if it's with a man?  
\- Levi, did you think I could judge you badly because you're in love with a man?

Levi hears in his voice that he has hurt his mother ...

\- Sorry mom ... I know you'll always love me whatever my choices ... But it's so new all that, so strong ... And the experience of Nico with his own parents was so difficult ... I was afraid ...  
\- What happened with his parents?  
\- When he told them, his father chased him out of the house, and told him that he was throwing shame on the family ...  
\- Parents should never reject their child for what it is ... I only want your happiness, my son ... And if your happiness is related to Nico Kim, then I'll have to meet him ...

Levi laughs heartily and his mother joins him.

\- Mom, Nico was hospitalized all week, he goes out tomorrow and I'm going to spend a week at his place to support him during his convalescence.  
\- Hospitalized? What happened to him ?  
\- I told you that he wanted to go through the ambulance bay during the storm and that the wind had thrown his head against an ambulance.  
\- Yes I remember ... You were already together at that time?  
\- Uh no ... Well, let's say our story really started at that moment ...  
\- But it was more than a month ago this storm, why hospitalization so long after?  
\- He had a hematoma in the brain that was only discovered last week, and he had to undergo surgery.  
\- And he's fine?  
\- Yes mom, he's fine ... He terrorized all the neuro service for 8 days, but he's fine ...  
\- Doctors do not make good patients.

Levi smiles ... He thinks about all these family stories and the fact that Nico's one just reappears now ...

\- Mum ? Would you like to come with me tomorrow? I'm not working ... But I'm going to get Nico ... I'll show it to you like that ... And ...  
\- With joy, I can not wait to meet the man who makes you so happy and happy ... And what?  
\- Nico's mother is hospitalized in ortho ... She wants to reconnect with her son ... Maybe I can make you meet ... Between mothers you could perhaps talk ...  
\- It's a good idea, darling. But we will ask your boyfriend's agreement before.  
\- All right mom ... We go to dessert?

Levi looks like a greedy little boy when his mother serves him a piece of apple pie.

 

8 pm, ortho service of the Gray Sloane Memorial Hospital...

 

Link is in an office, studying a patient's file. A grave voice he recognizes well rises behind him.

\- For Ms. Kim ... I agree with your diagnosis ... The urgency is the prosthesis of the right knee ... You operate when?  
Link turns to Nico, looking thoughtful ...  
\- Mrs Kim ... Huh ... She is your mother Nico ... And you will not make me believe that it does not touch you ...

He realizes that Nico is dressed in civilian clothes, he has taken off his hospital gown.

\- they know in neuro that you left your room?  
Nico shrugs. Link laughs.  
\- I will operate your mother, the day after tomorrow ... The time we do all the necessary examinations.  
\- She's not too anxious?  
\- She's so busy nagging Schmitt questions, that she did not take the time to think about her knee problems ... Poor Schmitt ... He blushes, he stutters ... But he answers all the questions ... And your mother, try to understand homosexuality, through the answers that Schmitt gives her ...  
\- She is preparing to confront me ...  
\- Without a doubt.  
\- I know that visiting hours are over, that I am a patient and that I am not on duty ... Do you allow me to go see her?

Link observes Nico for a moment. 5 years of grief, anger hidden behind a very cool and casual attitude ... And the universe offers him the opportunity to permanently part with his bitterness, just when he is ready.

\- If you're ready, do it ... I'll go home ... Just one thing ... Do not terrorize my service during this night ... Is it clear?  
Nico smiles.  
\- I promise. Good night guy  
\- See you tomorrow.

Link leaves humming. Nico goes to his mother's room. He finds her asleep. He stares at her for a long time, in silence ... He remains in the doorway, still not knowing if he will stay or run away ... Tears flow silently down his cheeks. Escape ... It must not become a habit ... He tried to escape Levi ... To escape happiness before he escaped ... At the mere mention of Levi, his body tends ... He misses her ... This week was a real torture ... Seeing Levi every day without being able to touch him ...

\- Good evening boy ... Will you stay planted on the doorstep?  
Nico jumped out of his thoughts by the voice of his mother ...

\- Good evening mother...  
He approaches and sits near his mother's bed.  
\- I think I slept for a moment ... What were you thinking of now? You had a bright smile ...  
\- I thought of the happiness that is my life now ... And the fear of losing it ...

His mother smiled at him sadly.  
\- I have so many things to tell you ...  
\- I saw your file and I agree with Link for the operation of the right knee.  
\- Ok ... So there will be an operation ... You have become a handsome man, my son. Do you agree to listen to me now?  
\- I'm listening to you mom.  
\- I ask you to forgive me ... I was cowardly ... I abandoned you ... I did not know ... I could not go against the decision of your father ... I judged you because you are gay ... I had the impression that you stole all the dreams I had made for you ... That you stole the possibility of me to be a grandmother and to see yourself happy ... An archaic reaction ... And then, once you're gone ... I was ashamed ... I was sure you would reject me if I came back to you ... I cried so much, so much hope that you come back ...  
Nico feels torn between compassion for his mother and the anger that has gripped him for 5 years.  
\- Daddy knows you're coming here to heal?  
\- He knows it ... He will not come ... He stays alone with his pride at home ...  
\- Why now ?  
\- When Adam was daddy 3 months ago, he told me how difficult it was for him to live this experience without his big brother .... And for the first time, we confided to him to each other about our feelings for you and what happened. Adam and I together decided that it was time to stop suffering in our corner ... And there was this article in the medical journal, which gave us the path to find you ...

Nico tries a sad smile.  
\- I was able to talk to Adam ... He seems happy ... I do not blame him for anything ... I'm not ready to talk to you about how I felt 5 years ago, mother .. I can just stay there near you to support you in your care journey.  
\- I'll wait until you're ready ... But can I ask you questions about the present?  
\- Yes ... I heard that you asked a lot of questions since your arrival.  
\- Do you know Dr. Schmitt?  
\- Yes it's internal here ...  
\- Yes ... And he's gay, too ...  
\- Mom ... Nico said laughing.  
\- he is really charming ... He has a boyfriend whom he is very fond of ... unfortunately ...  
\- Why unfortunately?  
\- well he would be a good son-in-law, I think ...

Nico bursts out laughing ... Poor Levi ... He had to undergo this all day ...  
\- I told him about you ... All day ... And he was talking to me about his boyfriend and their brand new happiness ... But I think you would have your chance ... It becomes all red when I 'evoke your name ...  
\- Mum !! I have someone in my life and I am very in love ...  
\- Oh ! What good news ... What's his name? He is a doctor ?  
\- Yes, he's a doctor, he's learning ... He'll be a great doctor ... And you spent the day torturing him with your questions ...  
\- Dr. Schmitt? ... But no, you make fun of me, his boyfriend is a patient who terrorizes the neurology department ... He told me so.  
\- I'm this guy, Mom ...  
\- The stubborn guy, who preferred to go out in the middle of a storm to listen to Dr. Schmitt's advice, is it you? The man who made Dr. Schmitt madly in love, is it you?  
\- Yes mom ... And I'm crazy about love for him too ...  
\- I'm happy for you my son ... He seems a wonderful man ... I'm a little tired ...  
\- Sleep mum ... I stay close to you ...

Mrs. Kim closes her eyes, her hand searches for Nico's. She takes his hand, Nico does not withdraw. Gestures are sometimes stronger than words. He falls asleep in the chair near his mother ...


	10. Where is my patient ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is missing from Neuro's service ... Amelia Shepherd sends Levi to pick him up ...

The next morning, neuro service

\- where is my patient? Amelia Shepherd screams on Helm, who has just arrived ...  
\- I do not know Dr. Shepherd ... The night nurse said he was away for 15 minutes and he did not come back ...  
\- And she did not warn anyone about her disappearance? 12 hours that my patient has disappeared and it has not worried anyone? And if he had a new discomfort, and found him half dead, I do not know where in the hospital ...  
\- The nurse thought that since he is a doctor ...  
\- He is my patient ... I do not care about his job ...

Alerted by shouting, Owen and Meredith arrive ...  
\- Amelia, what's going on?  
\- Dr. Kim has disappeared from his room, since yesterday 20:00 ... He made charm to the nurse ... She let him go and since no one saw him again ... I will kill him. .. If he's not already dead, I'll kill him ...

Meredith looks around her, all the staff and patients are paralyzed ...  
\- Calm down ... We're in a hospital here ... We do not kill patients ... Even unbearable patients ...

Link goes quietly greeting them ...  
\- Hello everyone ... It's a nice day for ...  
\- Where is my patient ??? Dr. Lincoln ...  
\- I do not know what you're talking about, I'm taking my shift.

Unconscious of the drama that is played, Levi arrives with his mother ... He greets everyone with joy and then stops dead. The picture is strange, it's like the time has stopped ... He sees Dr. Shepherd red with anger ready to explode, Meredith and Owen trying to calm her, Link back to the nursery counter, a big smile to lips ... And all the other people present immobile, as if they dared not move ... Amelia rushes to Levi ...

\- You ... You know where my patient is ... Where is my patient?

Levi opens his mouth to answer, but, behind Shepherd, Helm advises him, shaking his head ... He mumbles uneasily ...  
\- Dr. Shepherd ... Have you lost a patient ...

Amelia gives a cry of rage ...  
\- Nico Kim has disappeared since last night ... Nobody worried about it ... Some because they do not want to approach him anymore because he is odious ... And others because he has them is charming ...  
\- He made charm?  
Levi frowns ...  
\- To the night nurse ... Yes exactly, so that she lets him out ...

Link bursts out laughing, drawing all eyes towards him.  
\- Where is my patient ?????  
\- did you check in ortho?  
\- No...  
Link picks up a phone and calls his service. He hangs up with a big smile ...  
\- Nico fell asleep in ortho, and nobody dared to wake him ...

Amelia fulminates ...  
\- Schmitt !!! Go get him and bring him here, quickly, very quickly ... And tell him well that if I find the slightest anomaly in his exams this morning, I do not sign his exit ...  
\- You want to punish your staff?  
\- I saved his life, and now I want to kill him ... Schmitt, go!

Schmitt takes his mother to the elevator, followed by Link who laughs loudly ...  
\- Schmitt ... If you can have the name of the nurse who is under the spell of Nico ... I'm a taker ... Because after this week, I'm having a hard time finding staff who agree to work with him ...

Schmitt laughs ...

\- Dr. Lincoln ... I present you my mother ...  
\- Delighted Dr. Lincoln ... I've heard a lot about you ... My son likes to work in your department ...  
\- And I love working with your son too ... He is good ... Nice to meet you. I hope you have not been frightened by this beginning of the day ... And whatever you hear about Dr. Kim in the hallways, it's only because he's not in his normal state ... He's usually charming.

Mrs Schmitt laughs ...  
\- Really looking forward to meet this man ...  
She looks at her son who thrusts his hands in his pockets while blushing.

 

Arrived at the orthopedic department, they go all 3 to the room of Ms. Kim ... They find, Nico sleeping like a baby in the chair. Ms. Kim is lying on her bed and looks at her son tenderly. She salutes them silently, she puts her index finger on her mouth to ask them to remain silent.

Schmitt whispers: "Hello Mrs. Kim ... The night went well?

Nico's mother smiles ...  
"Very good, yes, my boy. I appreciate you a lot Dr. Schmitt ... Even more than yesterday. "

Levi frowns, not understanding well.

Then, Link has high and intelligible voice says:  
\- Standing in there! Nico !!!

Nico wakes up with a start.  
\- What? What is happening ?

\- It happens that Amelia Shepherd is on the verge of a nervous breakdown ... And if you're not neuro in the next few minutes, she's going to kill you ... Damn, Nico ... Can you imagine what you would do if did one of your patients have this behavior?

Nico shrugs ...

\- I fell asleep, we will not make a drama.

Levi pouted.

\- Did you charm a nurse to cover your fugue?

\- Oh shit ... I hope I did not make him bored ... I had to get in ortho ... And then I talked to mom ... And then I fell asleep ... Nothing serious ...

\- What if you had discomfort anywhere in the hospital? ... Did you charm a nurse to cover your fugue?

\- You see disaster everywhere ... But everything is fine. And you repeat to yourself my love.

Nico sees the woman behind Levi.

"Good morning, madame," he said, getting up.

\- Mrs Schmitt, she answers

Nico blinks. Levi remains paralyzed, he watches Nico get up, and is under the spell of this great body, strong and hard, against which he would like to spend his life ...

\- Excuse me Mrs. Schmitt ... I'm not very presentable for this first meeting.

Levi's mother laughs.

\- It does not matter ... I am delighted to meet you ... My son has told me a lot about you ... And ... I am happy to meet the person who fills my son with happiness and joy.

Nico stammers, surprised by so much kindness in the reaction of Levi's mother to the announcement of his homosexuality.

\- And me, I'm very happy to see that Levi has a mother who loves him for all that he is ... If only each parent was like you ... he says bitterly, tears rise in the eyes of Ms. Kim .

Levi continues to fix Nico ...

\- I forgot ... I really forgot ...

\- What?

Levi looks at him with enamored eyes.

\- Since 8 days you're stuck in this hospital bed, I treat you like a little fragile thing ... I had forgotten how big and strong you were ...

The other four look at him, then with a single momentum, they burst out laughing ...

\- You have the head elsewhere, my son. Your friend and I were presenting ourselves ...

\- Yes, no doubt ... Well, Nico, I'll take you back to neuro. Because otherwise, Dr. Shepherd will not let you out ... And it's out of the question that you stay in hospital longer.

\- And then, I can not give a day off to Schmitt every day ... adds Link.  
\- Ok ... Ok ... Let's go.

Mrs. Schmitt says, "Dr. Kim ... If you do not mind, I will stay with your mother while you go to Levi.

\- It does not bother me ... Mom, I'll be back as soon as everything is in order there ... The tone towards his mother remains hard and cold.

Nico leads Levi to the elevator.

\- Stop looking at me like that ...

\- I look at you how?

\- As if I were a living god ...

The elevator is coming, it's empty. They both enter the elevator, and as soon as the doors close, Nico throws himself on Levi, throwing him against the wall. He takes her mouth violently first, then the kiss is deeper. The two men seek to seize power over each other, seeking to fuck completely crazy. They separate, they are panting, staggering, out of breath.

Nico plunges his black eyes into Levi's.

\- That's the proof that I'm just a man ... Made of flesh and blood ... And bones, of course ...

Levi trembles as much of the effect of this violent kiss as this look ... This look that turns Nico, cool guys to the bestial man. This look that says "I want you and I will get you".

\- And many other things ... Levi said, eyes fixed on the bump erected in Nico's pants.

The elevator rings ... The doors open ...

\- Nico Kim !!!! Amelia screams ... In bed, immediately ... She shows him her room with her finger ...

Nico retains a "yes mum", which would only irritate the neurologist even more.

Amelia lists a bunch of review to do by Helm ...

\- And it is only if all the results are good that you will leave this day with my agreement, it is well understood?

\- Yes Doctor Shepherd ...

Nico takes her most charming smile, Amelia rolls her eyes and sketches a smile.

\- You are incorrigible ...


	11. Love reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Nico go back to Nico's house.... They meet with passion... Then Levi starts asking questions again

Nico's results being good, the discharge papers are signed by Amelia... It is finally time to leave this hospital bed.  
\- Ready to go home, my love?  
\- Yeah, I'll just go to ortho, check on my mom, and then we'll go home if you don't mind. I can't stand being here anymore.  
Levi and Nico go to the ortho ward at Mrs. Kim's bedside. They find their respective mothers in a big conversation in front of Adam who is listening to them.  
\- Oh, finally, you're here to save me? These ladies have been yapping for hours... I'm exhausted.  
\- Hello Adam... Mom, how are you feeling? *Nico keeps this cold and distant tone, which comes back to him as soon as he talks to his mother, he knows he hurts her but he can't talk to her more kindly.*  
\- My knee hurts, because I had a lot of tests done this morning... And Dr. Parker doesn't have the softness of Dr. Schmitt... Please tell me you will be present at my surgery tomorrow Dr. Schmitt.  
\- Don't worry, Mrs. Kim, I'm scheduled to assist Dr. Link tomorrow... So I'll be by your side for this important moment. And Dr. Parker will take care of you today, he's also a very good doctor.  
\- Thank you very much, Nico's mother smiles sadly at Levi, taking a sad look at her son who remains cold and distant.  
Levi stays close to Nico, he feels really tense and stressed, which is not like him. He approaches his hand to Nico's hand and places a soft caress on it. There is a lot of tension in the room. Levi talks to his mother.  
\- Mom, Nico has to go home, do you want me to drop you off at home before we go back to Nico's.  
\- No, darling... I'll go home with Adam... Did you know he was staying at the hotel? I think that circumstances do not allow everyone to experience this on their own. So I asked Adam to come and stay at home. And as soon as Mrs. Kim is able to leave the hospital, she will also settle at home, it will certainly be better than the hotel to live her convalescence.  
\- If everyone agrees of course... says Mrs. Kim looking at Nico.  
Nico lowers his head.  
\- Mrs. Schmitt, it is very kind of you to offer to host my family, but you have no obligation to us.  
\- It's not an obligation, Nico, the house is big and I'm going to be alone... It will be a pleasure for me to welcome your mother and your brother for the time they need it. There is a ordeal to go through and we might as well all go through it together.  
\- Thank you Mrs. Schmitt... I see where Levi gets his extreme kindness and gentleness... Thank you very much...  
\- You don't have to thank me....  
\- I do... You have brought into the world the man thanks to whom I breathe and I feel alive... I can only be grateful to you.  
Everyone is speechless after this statement... Levi looks at Nico with love, he wants to cry so much what he feels is strong... A long silence sets in...  
\- Oh, there's too many people in this room... Link is coming to see the patient.  
\- We were just leaving, don't worry... *Nico answers Link*... Dr. Shepherd is forcing me to rest for a week at home... I go from patient to visitor... I can't wait to get back to my surgeon's job in 8 days...  
\- Yes, but for that, you have to rest... Link shakes Nico's hand and shows him the direction of the exit.  
Levi and Nico greet everyone and head towards the hospital discharge. As soon as he sets foot outside, Nico takes a deep breath, he is like eager for air...  
\- I was starting to choke in there... Shall we go home, my darling nurse?  
\- Yes, we're going home.  
Nico whispered in his ear: "The time has come to keep your promises and give me my rewards. »  
Levi blushed heavily, took Nico's hand and dragged him to the car.

 

An hour later at Nico's.  
Nico is half lying on the couch while Levi is busy putting their things in the cupboards. Levi having finished, he turns to Nico who has observed each of these gestures since they entered. Levi sits down near Nico and looks at him with questioning eyes. He stays eye to eye for a long time.  
Nico smiles: "What is it?  
\- I don't understand... We've been here for almost an hour, and you haven't tried anything to seduce me...  
Nico's smile is getting stronger... He puts his tongue on his lips, provocative.  
\- You came for a week to provoke me on my hospital bed... I want you to feel the frustration I felt... Want to kiss you, fuck you... And only be allowed little kisses and promises... You made promises, You made promises, you keep them...  
By saying this, Nico reaches out his hand and slightly touches Levi's lower abdomen with his fingers... Despite the thickness of his pants, this simple gesture provokes a violent reaction in Levi's lower abdomen.  
\- Are you saying that if I want you, I have to come and get you?  
\- That's exactly what it is....  
Levi felt his heart leaping in his chest and approaching his lips to Nico's, he whispered, "I can do it. » Levi kisses Nico passionately, Nico is breathless... Then he undertakes to take off all Nico's clothes one by one... Accompanying each gesture with kisses on all parts of his body. Once Nico was naked, Levi took him by the hand and dragged him into the room. He quickly undresses, and pushes his lover to the bed. He covers it with his body and looks into his own...  
\- Don't provoke a weird, lazy little man, you know...  
\- If necessary to get him out of his shyness... Dare my love... Dare...  
\- The last time we were in this position, you fell unconscious...  
Nico turns Levi around and finds himself above him...  
\- - We were in that position... And I was going to fuck you... To exorcise that bad memory, so we'll pick up where we left off...  
Nico takes over the management of the operations, he masters Levi on the bed and together they guide each other towards enjoyment....  
Having reached orgasm several times together, they are now on the bed out of breath, sweating...  
\- I think we can forget last week's incident... We have much better memories to keep after this exceptional sex session... *Nico laughs*.  
Levi nods against Nico by nodding, they fall asleep against each other.  
A few hours later, Nico wakes up and finds Levi leaning over him, who watches him thoughtfully...  
\- - Oh, no, baby... Are you still thinking about disasters and dramas?  
\- - Why do you say that?  
Nico puts his index finger on his forehead between Levi's eyes.  
\- Because you're tense there like every time you think too much....  
\- why your mother said that she likes me still more than yesterday ? \- Because she knew that you are my boyfriend. \- Can I ask you a question?  
\- Yes, of course... Tell me what's going on in your head...  
\- In the ambulance... Why did you kiss me at that very moment, when you had just told me you didn't want me.  
Nico sighed... This habit Levi has of always wanting an explanation for everything...  
\- First of all, I never said... never... that I didn't want you. From the first day, the first look, I want you, my body claims yours... It must be very clear to you...  
\- Yes I know that, but you didn't want to have a relationship with me because you didn't want to be my first guy and have to deal with my coming out...  
\- That's right... I didn't want it... Today you can understand that my coming out was a painful journey...  
\- I need you to answer my question, Nico... Why did you change your mind then?  
\- What you said to me at that moment... The passion with which you expressed yourself... Your emotion was so great... I had the impression that you were making a declaration of love to me as much as to yourself... It was so strong... I had the impression that your words came out of my heart... I was trembling with emotion and I could only answer your desire with the same passion...  
Levi felt his heart panicking with every word Nico said... He smiled and continued...  
\- You struggled not to love me while you already loved me....  
\- Yes exactly, that's exactly what it is....  
\- And what did it get you?  
\- Frustration, a lot of frustration, guilt for hurting you, fear of never being able to see you again, of never feeling what I felt when we first kissed... You are a wizard, I have never expressed what I feel as much as I have since I have known you.  
\- Can I ask you another question?  
\- Well, I guess so... Since you need to know what you're getting at.  
\- Today you struggle not to love your mother when you already love her, she too... She has things to say to you, and she needs you to tell her how you feel... If you don't listen to her, you will never know if you can forgive her, if you can love her again without fighting.  
\- That's not a question.  
\- No, indeed... The question is: How do you want to spend the rest of your life? Do you want your mother in your life or not? I don't expect an answer, but I needed to tell you that. I can't imagine my life without my mother, and I can't imagine what you've been through... But think about it before she leaves...  
Nico sighs and falls into the pillows.


End file.
